dinosaurkingrockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz)
DinosaurKingRockz's fourth movie-spoof of Aladdin (1992). Cast: * Aladdin - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Jasmine - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Genie - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Jafar - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Iago - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Abu - Chomp (Dinosaur King) * Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Sultan - Ted Shackelford (aka The Man with the Yellow Hat) (Curious George) * Rajah - Paris (Dinosaur King) * Cave of Wonders - Himself * Razoul - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Razoul's Henchmen - The Cactus Cat Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Peddler - Barney the Dinosaur (Barney and the Backyard Gang/Barney & Friends) * Gazeem the Thief - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Prince Achmed - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Omar; Melon Seller - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Old Jafar - Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) * Elephant Abu - Snuffy (Sesame Street) * Woman at the Window - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Bonnie (Pokemon XY), Rini/Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor Moon), and Miyabi (Ninja Nonsense) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Serena/Sailor Moon * Necklace Man and Woman - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid), and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Fat Ugly Lady - Jessie (Pokemon) * Two Hungry Children - Max and Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Tracey Sketchit and Brock (Pokemon) * Pot Seller - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Nut Seller - Andrew (Sailor Moon) * Necklace Seller - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) * Fish Seller - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Fire Eater - Grover (Sesame Street) * Boy wanting an apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Scooby Doo * Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Dragon Genie - Ord (Dragon Tales) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Sheep Genie - Shaun (Wallace and Gromit) * Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) * Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) * Duck Abu - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Ostrich Abu - Emu (Mickey Down Under) * Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Car Abu - Doc Hudson (Cars) * Old Man Genie - Zak (Dragon Tales) * Little Boy Genie - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Fat Man Genie - Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * 75 Golden Camels - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Charming (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (The Three Caballeros) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves * Leopard Genie - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Goat Genie - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Harem Genie - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan) * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Llamas - Themselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) * Super-Spy Genie - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Teacher Genie - Anger (Inside Out) * Table Lamp Genie - Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) * Bee Genie - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Submarine Genie - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * One of Flamingos - Donald Duck (Disney) * Giant Genie - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Rajah as Cub - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Abu as Toy - Trixie (Toy Story 3) * Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) * Cheerleader Genies - Various Cheerleaders and Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible) * Genie Jafar - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) Scenes: # Maxladdin Part 1 - Arabian Night/A Dark of Night # Maxladdin Part 2 - Max Taylor on the Run/One Jump Ahead # Maxladdin Part 3 - Max Taylor Fights with Prince Ash Ketchum/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) # Maxladdin Prat 4 - Princess Zoe Drake's Dream # Maxladdin Part 5 - Merlock and Ted's Conversation/Zoe Drake Runs Away # Maxladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Merlock's Evil Plan # Maxladdin Part 7 - Max Taylor Arrested (Part 1) # Maxladdin Part 8 - Max Taylor Arrested (Part 2) # Maxladdin Part 9 - Tramp Escape with an Indian Chief # Maxladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) # Maxladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) # Maxladdin Part 12 - The All Powerful Rex Owen (Part 1; Friend Like Me) # Maxladdin Part 13 - The All Powerful Rex Owen (Part 2) # Maxladdin Part 14 - Ted Upbraids Merlock # Maxladdin Part 15 - Max Taylor's First Wish # Maxladdin Part 16 - Merlock Makes His Move/"Prince Max Taylor" # Maxladdin Part 17 - Ted Rides on Lightning McQueen # Maxladdin Part 18 - Max Taylor Argues with Rex Owen/Max Taylor Goes to Zoe Drake # Maxladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" # Maxladdin Part 20 - Max Taylor Almost Spills The Beans/Max Taylor and Zoe Drake's Kiss # Maxladdin Part 21 - Max Taylor Gets Ambushed/Rex Owen Saves Max Taylor's Life # Maxladdin Part 22 - Merlock Gets Exposed # Maxladdin Part 23 - Max Taylor's Depression/Fievel Steals the Magic Lamp # Maxladdin Part 24 - Ted's Announcement/Rex Owen's New Master is Merlock # Maxladdin Part 25 - Merlock's Dark Wishes # Maxladdin Part 26 - Prince Max Taylor (Reprise) # Maxladdin Part 27 - The End of the Earth # Maxladdin Part 28 - Max Taylor vs. Merlock (Part 1) # Maxladdin Part 29 - Max Taylor vs. Merlock (Part 2) # Maxladdin Part 30 - Max Taylor vs. Merlock (Part 3) # Maxladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah # Maxladdin Part 32 - End Credits Trivia: * This is the second movie-spoof to use the Dinosaur King English intro. The first being The Black Cauldron (DinosaurKingRockz Style). * This is an NTSC spoof. Gallery: Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:DinosaurKingRockz